


[Podfic] Irresistable

by RsCreighton



Series: Four Year Podversary Podfics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rope Bondage, sexual crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Yuri ties Otabek up and makes him cry and beg for his cock. That's it, that's the story.





	[Podfic] Irresistable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irresistible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300425) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> Thanks to Angelsaves for having bp, to Frecklebomb who made the awesome cover art, and analise010 who gave it a listen for me! <3

Cover Art provided by Frecklebomb

| 

## Irresistable

  


**Author:** Angelsaves  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Yuri! On Ice  
  
**Pairing:** Otabek/Yuri  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Yuri ties Otabek up and makes him cry and beg for his cock. That's it, that's the story.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bYoI%5d%20Irresistible.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9300425) | **Wordcount:** 1334  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bYoI%5d%20Irresistible.mp3) | **Size:** 9.5 MB | **Duration:** 10:20  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
